


But maybe One Day

by sweetladyygerard



Series: The World Within You [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: I didn't think for one possible second that I would have to face this but again this is life. Things will happen. You will change. For the past couple of years I have grown to be on my own and to make you proud of me. You see, sometimes when you're doing so well that you almost forget to look back for a moment...and to thank you, and to say that I really did love you.**This is a short freestyle poem that I wrote a couple months ago in regards to my inner feelings about losing one of my childhood "heroes" or more like, losing a piece of you that helped in some way to develop the person that you are today-for me, it was David Bowie. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not ashamed of me. Why should I? It's been really hard for me to even say it out loud because I think that I'm in constant denial. This is just me accepting the part of the circle of life where we all hate the most: Death





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is no way just a dark poem as it may start off that way but there's some hope in the end. If anyone reads this which I don't expect a lot of people to, I just want to say thanks. It means a lot. Thank you for listening!

I want to just take a moment of your time-if that's alright with you to say something that I wish I had when you were here.   
Is it alright if I leave this to God to give to you? Is it alright if I shut my eyes and imagine myself sitting next to you?  
I have to tell you that I love you. I have to tell you that I miss you but I assumed that you already knew. 

  
But the way my brain is wired, I've become a prisoner of my own guilt tripping.   
I'm unsure as to why I'm so hard on myself but that is another story.  
I'm sorry, let me get to the point here-there's something that I've been meaning to tell you. 

That the sky hasn't been as blue since you went away.  
Ever since that day I've just prayed.

  
The world stopped but it remained the same.  
The stars are brilliant and made of diamonds.  
My heart is still beating.  
I've pushed through all the pain.  
I'm still pushing through all the pain.  
I wish that it was just a dream.

I'm still wishing that it's a dream.

  
That earth was really dying.  
I'm sure you've heard us crying.  
I wish that you didn't have to leave.

I wish that I could thank you for all of what you've done for me.  
I want to thank you for all of what you've given me.  
I want to repay you. I know you're not hard to please.  
Just like me. I'm not hard to please.

  
But maybe one day.

Maybe one day I will see you again.  
Maybe one day I won't need to cry again.  
My heart no longer will shed the sorrow.

  
Maybe one day I can sit by you.    
Never stop talking to you.   


 

Maybe one day you'll take me on an adventure.

  
Drinking lemonade through crazy straws and read an entire library.    
Maybe one day I will see you again.    
So happy, so full of life..just like me.   
Maybe one day I will ask to dance with you.   
Maybe one day I will stand on your shoes.   


  
Maybe one day you will teach me all your tricks.   
Maybe one day it will be completely brand new.   
There's no time to dwell on the past.   
Maybe one day I will understand.   
Maybe one day it will be fine.   


  
But for now...please,    
I just want to take a moment of your time-if that's alright with you.    
To tell you something that I didn't have the chance to.   
I love you's are welcomed too.   
That the sky hasn't been as blue since you went away.   
That the stars are brilliant and made of diamonds.   
That I want to thank you for the golden times.   


  
I'm sure you've heard us crying.  
Because the earth was really dying.  
I'm just here stuck at this place.  
As sorrow rolls down my face.  
What you've done cannot be erased.  
All that you stood for, all that you fought for, and all the pieces of your heart will never be forgotten.  
You were true.  
I will never stop telling you.  
Maybe one day I'll come up to be just like you.  



End file.
